Precedens
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Oto nadszedł wielki dzień Tiary Przydziału: po raz pierwszy spełni zadanie, do którego została stworzona. A że uda jej się przy tym nieźle namieszać...? Cóż, nikt przecież nie jest doskonały.


_**Od tłumaczki**_

_Tym razem coś dla mnie raczej nietypowego, ale... Ale cóż, zapragnęłam przetłumaczyć fanfik, który wreszcie nie będzie angstem albo dramatem, w którym nikt nie zginie i nie stanie się ogólnie nic smutnego. Nie mam zbyt dużego wyboru (czyt.: nie jest takich tekstów zbyt wiele wśród tych, na których przekład mam zgodę autorów ;-)), więc sięgnęłam po poniższe. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej niektórym z Was się spodoba. Chociaż trochę._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__A Hat's First Time__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Precedens

* * *

- W porządku, tiaro. Jesteś gotowa? - spytał Godryk.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego muszę zająć się przydziałem - jęczało nakrycie głowy. - Przecież stworzyłeś mnie, abym zajmowała się tym PO twojej śmierci. Nadal żyjesz, czyż nie?

Godryk westchnął.

- Owszem, jednakże potrzebna ci jest praktyka. Poza tym jesteś od nas bardziej obiektywna.

- Helga jest wystarczająco obiektywna - zauważyła tiara.

- Lecz jednocześnie nie jest skłonna przydzielać kogokolwiek do Slytherinu, z uwagi na uprzedzenia kierowane ku tym "biednym słoneczkom".

Tiara przewróciłaby oczyma, gdyby je miała.

- I ma w tym sporo racji, sam wiesz. Te dzieci nie są winne temu, że Sa...

- Owszem, owszem - przerwał jej Godryk. - Chodźmy już, dobrze? Trzeba dokonać przydziału.

Pięcioro nowych uczniów stało szeregiem w Wielkiej Sali, czekając niespokojnie. W poprzednich latach każdy z nich musiałby porozmawiać z wszystkimi czterema założycielami szkoły, którzy na tej podstawie zdecydowaliby, gdzie dziecko ma trafić. Skoro jednak obecnie jednego z założycieli brakowało, a Godryk ogłosił, że został wynaleziony nowy, mniej czasochłonny sposób przydzielania, to młodzi czarodzieje nie mieli pojęcia, co ich czeka.

- Słyszałem, że będziemy musieli walczyć z trollem - wyszeptał jeden z chłopców z czystym normańskim akcentem.

Pozostali krzyknęli cicho ze strachu.

Wysoki, rudy założyciel postawił przed nimi stołek, na którym leżała tiara.

- Wspaniale. Zapraszam pierwszego ucznia! - zawołał radośnie.

Dzieci z trudem powstrzymały chęć schowania się pod stołami.

- Pozwól, Godryku. - Rowena Ravenclaw wstała ze swojego krzesła.

Nim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, choćby dać krok naprzód, wiercąca się od pewnego czasu na taborecie Tiara Przydziału rozpruła się przy rondzie i zaczęła śpiewać:

_Kaczka pstra, dziatki ma,  
Siedzi sobie na kamieniu,  
Trzyma dudki na ramieniu,  
Kwa kwa kwa, pięknie gra._*****_  
_

- Yyy... Tiaro? - Godryk uniósł brew.

- Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Mam tremę! - lamentowała tiara. - Tak sobie... tak sobie pomyślałam, że jak trochę pośpiewam, to się uspokoję!

Dzieci zaczęły chichotać i wydawały się nieco bardziej odprężone. Hufflepuff odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Uważam, że tiara właśnie zainicjowała cudowną tradycję, Godryku. - Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Dziękuję ci, tiaro. Mogłabyś co roku zaśpiewać jakąś piosenkę przed przydziałem. Postaraj się może jednak, aby trochę bardziej dotyczyła ona szkoły. Chociaż przyznam, że tak nowoczesna muzyka, jaką nam zaprezentowałaś, niespecjalnie leży w moich gustach.

Godryk gapił się na nią z otwartymi ustami.

Rowena odkaszlnęła.

- Dobrze więc. Przeczytam teraz wasze nazwiska w kolejności alfabetycznej; wywołany uczeń podejdzie i usiądzie na stołku. Potem... umieszczę tiarę na jego głowie... zgadza się, Godryku? Tak. A tiara ogłosi, do którego domu go przydzieliła. Wtedy uczeń wstanie i pójdzie usiąść przy odpowiednim stole. Ravenclaw tam, Hufflepuff z tej strony, Gryffindor na samym końcu, a Slytherin z przodu.

Przywołała zaklęciem kartę pergaminu, spojrzała na nią, po czym wyczytała głośno:

- Becket, Stephen.

Wysoki chłopiec z determinacją wystąpił naprzód i zasiadł na taborecie. Gdy tiara opadła na jego włosy, znowu usłyszał jej głos, tym razem jednak wewnątrz głowy:

- Och! Jaka odwaga! Gdyby Godryk to widział, już by się cały obślinił. Chociaż... z takim umysłem i tymi wszystkimi księgami, które już pochłonąłeś, Rowena też by cię chętnie widziała u siebie. Nie... w głębi ducha należysz do Godryka. Umieszczę cię więc w GRYFFINDORZE!

Dziecko zeskoczyło z siedziska. Godryk wręcz promieniał, a reszta obecnych klaskała jednocześnie pierwszemu uczniowi, który został przydzielony w nowy sposób, jak i tiarze, która dokonała pierwszego swojego przydziału.

Zanim zostało odczytane kolejne nazwisko, tiara prawie zaczęła się pocić.

- Ethelred, książę Wessex!

Komnata wypełniła się szeptami - to nie było w pełni magiczne dziecko, jak oni wszyscy. Tylko jego matka była wiedźmą, bo chłopiec był synem Ethelreda Gnuśnego z nieprawego łoża. Król uznał go i, ulegając żądaniom ojca wiedźmy, nadał mu tytuł księcia Wessex. To ostatnie było jednak wyłącznie gestem symbolicznym, jako że Ethelred miał już dziedzica w osobie Edwarda.

Godryk zbladł, Rowena przygryzła wargę, a Helga zakryła twarz dłońmi.

- Och, Godryku...

Tiara prawie zamarła, gdy została umieszczona na głowie chłopca.

- Ethelred! Syn Matyldy!

- Tak, tak - powiedział chłopiec w myślach odrobinę znudzonym tonem. - Matka zmieniła nazwisko, chyba o tym wiesz. Nie ma się czym podniecać.

- Wnuk Salazara siedzi pode mną, a ja nie mam być podniecona?!

- Matka nie chce mieć z dziadkiem nic wspólnego, odkąd stał się maniakiem - zauważył chłopiec. - Nie zabił nas obojga po moich narodzinach wyłącznie dlatego, że matka miała na tyle przyzwoitości, że przynajmniej romansowała z królem, skoro juz musiała zadawać się z mugolem.

Tiara westchnęła.

- Cóż, zgodnie z tradycją powinnam umieścić cię w Slytherinie...

- Nie, dziękuję - odparło dziecko uprzejmie, lecz zimno.

- Jesteś ambitny... chcesz się sprawdzić. Potrafisz być przebiegły, kiedy tylko zechcesz... Pasujesz do Slytherinu.

- Nie.

Tiara zadrżała lekko.

- No dobrze. Rozumiem twoje podejście. Czy jednak jesteś pewny? Z twoją pozycją... świetnie byś sobie poradził w Slytherinie. Mógłbyś osiągnąć prawdziwą wielkość, wiesz?

- Jeżeli mam stać się wielki, to się stanę, bez względu na to, do którego domu trafię - odparł beznamiętnie.

- Dobrze więc, panie Slytherinie. Umieszczę cię w GRYFFINDORZE!

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Wstał, zdjął tiarę i położył ją na stołku; w tym czasie Rowena i Helga dokładały wszelkich starań, aby ocucić zemdlonego Godryka.

- Dziękuję, tiaro. A tak na przyszłość: nie noszę już nazwiska Slytherin. - Poklepał ją delikatnie. - Matka je zmieniła, pamiętasz? Nazywam się teraz Potter, Ethelred Potter.

Tiara milczała. W głębi lnianego umysłu zastanawiała się gorączkowo, czy aby nie stworzyła precedensu, przydzielając Pottera do Gryffindoru.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

**_*_** _w oryginale była to XIII-wieczna piosenka angielska, "Sumer is icumen in"; uznałam jednak, że lepiej wstawić w jej miejsce jakąś możliwie starą piosenkę polską, niż tłumaczyć ze staroangielskiego, dlatego wykorzystałam sugestię __**Witki**__ z Forum Mirriel i użyłam w tym miejscu "Kaczki pstrej"; za pomoc wszystkim pomocnym osobom z Forum Mirriel serdecznie dziękuję... i polecam się na przyszłość ;-)_

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
